Unexpected Reality
by BloodyNessa
Summary: When the Atlanta survivors find Fort Benning, it isn't what they expected. It's a fully functioning society being run by a brother and sister. Jill is loving and happy, Daryl is closed off a brooding. Will the young woman get what she wants or will Daryl hold off because of her age? Daryl/oc darylxoc
1. Chapter One

*** So this story is after the Greene farm attack, but I'm making it a little more AU than just a different setting. Probably not going to make Hershel lose his leg, or Lori die. I will admit to hating Lori but I feel like I should give her a life in this story. I'm not going to have Andrea and Michonne. At least not for a long time, unfortunately I am going to keep Sophia dead. Sorry.**

Chapter One

"Jack, I'm going to go to town again and see if there's anything I missed." Jill said walking up to her brother. Jack spun around with his eyes wide, anger and fear flashed across his face briefly before his face morphed into a glare. His clear blue eyes narrowed and his mouth tightened into a white line.

"No you're not." He growled, "You barely got back alive the last time." His arms crossed over his arms and he was trying hard not to scream at his little sister.

"That was technical issues, which had nothing to do with the town. Tom looked at my bike and said it should be fine now." She smirked at him; inside she was praying that the word of his best friend would be enough for her brother.

"Oh yeah? And what about Claire? Did you think about how she feels about this?" He smirked back. Bonnie, just having come into the room, smiled at the exchange between her husband and best friend.

"I promised her ice cream tonight and that I would come back without a bruise." Jill's smirk turned into a smile thinking about Claire. The little five year old had wormed her way into Jill's heart the moment they locked eyes on each other.

"That's not good parenting." Bonnie laughed, finally letting the siblings know that she was in the room.

Jill just turned her head to her best friend and stuck her tongue out childishly.

"Are you bringing a weapon?" Jack said hopelessly, he had nothing else to try and keep his sister here. She was a stubborn mule when it came to keeping this group alive. She didn't normally go out on supply runs but when she started to get fidgety she would go out a few days in a row.

"Yes, I'm bringing my knife and one of the rifles with extra ammo." She said sweetly, she knew she had won.

"Please be careful."

"Always am." She wrapped her arms around him and squeezed him tight. His arms went around her quickly and squeezed her back. "I'll be gone for two hours tops, I promise." Jill mumbled into his chest.

Jack pulled away and nodded, even though she did this yesterday, he still felt like crying. It was the big brother in him, the little boy screaming at him to keep his little sister here where it was safe. But he pushed it away; his sister was technically a grown woman, even at the age of nineteen.

Jill turned around and went and kissed Bonnies cheek. She looked down and patted Bonnie's growing stomach gently. "You keep my brother out of trouble while I'm gone." She said winking.

"Oh please, the job will be easier with you gone for a couple hours." Bonnie smirked.

Jill just laughed then walked out of the room and down the hallway. She walked outside and moved her way across the courtyard. She saw Elena and Betty playing with the kids under the big tree in the corner by the kitchen and mess hall.

Jill saw Claire running around with Kathy, Elena's daughter. Claire saw her and waved quickly but didn't run over. Claire knew that Jill was coming back, because Jill always came back.

Jill blew Claire a kiss then waved at Elena and Betty before walking into the garage.

The garage was a typical garage for an old army base, lots of machines that Jill didn't understand and it smelt like oil and sweat. The sweat was from before the world went to shit and the fort got abandoned. Now only Tom worked in the garage and that was very rarely since he preferred to be outside on watch.

Jill, Jack, Bonnie and Tom had grown up together. Jill was always the youngest but Bonnie took pity on the poor girl and used to come over and play with her. Now Jill was pretty sure it was only because Bonnie had a crush on Jack but they still ended up best friends even with the four year difference.

Tom had always been Jack's best friend, he loved Jill like the little sister he never got. And when Bonnie started hanging around Tom got protective of her too.

Bonnie and Jack were destined to be together since the beginning of time, they met when she was seven and he was twelve. He of course had no interest in girls at the time, but Bonnie fell madly in love with him. And once they both hit puberty Jack realized his love for her and they had been together ever since. They only had a break when they went to college but that lasted about a month and Jill was positive that neither one of them slept with someone else.

Jill smiled thinking about her twisted little family. In a way all the survivors at the fort had become her family. The younger ones were her responsibility and Betty and Bill had become the parents and grandparents to the group. Although Betty hated it when the older people referred to her as grandma, the little ones were allowed though.

Jill climbed onto her bike and checked everything before starting it up. She had large saddle bags on each side to hold whatever supplies she found; she wasn't planning on finding much since this town had already been cleaned out by Kevin, Joseph and Heather, the group's main scavengers.

As Jill drove towards the garage door and hit the open button, the door would close after it sense's no more movement in the general area of the garage door.

As quickly as possible Jill took off down the dirt path towards the main gates; Tom smiled at her as he opened up the main gates and she went through.

Rick turned around the corner and hoped that there would be some sort of food anywhere in this grocery store, or even just the town in general. It looked like the whole town was wiped clean, even the baby stores were empty.

_"Rick."_ A voice said calmly over the radio attached to Rick's hip.

"Yea?" Rick said into the radio.

_"We got a visitor, a living one." _Daryl said gruffly into the radio. He watched the motorcycle come closer and closer. From what the group could see, this was a woman. Her frame was tiny on the nice motorcycle.

_"Alright, I'm coming out. Be on the lookout."_ Daryl heard Rick on the other side of the radio.

"Everybody watch out!" Daryl called getting everyone's attention, Carol placed herself in front of Lori and Carl, while Glenn tried to block Maggie, Hershel and Beth.

Jill saw the people and thought about stopping and taking out her gun, but then she saw the little boy and pregnant woman and she knew she had to help. That was what her group was all about, helping other people.

She quickened her speed to get to them faster, that's when they finally reacted to her. The man with the crossbow stood at the front and other people started blocking each other. They were a synched unit, a family.

Jill got to them quick enough and she stopped the bike at a safe distance away and held her hands up. "I come in peace." She laughed.

"The hell do you want?" The man with the crossbow called out. His accent was thick and he was hot. The very type of guy that Jill was into before the world ended, he was tall, scruffy, dirty and rough.

"Well I came to re-check the town before we marked it dead, looks like a found some damsel's in distress." Jill smirked. She didn't need to be super nice to anyone, but she wouldn't be too sarcastic, her brother would be proud.

"We don't need no help from some kid." The man snarled. Another man came running out of the grocery store; he was tall with really thick brown hair. He looked startled and scared until he laid eyes on Jill.

"Hello ma'am, how can we help you?" He said politely.

"Ma'am? I'm too young to be a ma'am, but thanks for the pleasantry. I'm here to check out the town, but then I saw your little group of misfits. Now I'm just wondering if you're safe enough to bring back home with me."

"Why would you do that?" The brown haired man asked.

"Why wouldn't I? We've got plenty of room and the more people in a group the safer it is right?" Jill shrugged. "Besides, you got a kid and looks like another on the way. You're going to need some stability to raise a baby, and I bet the kid could use some other kids to play with."

"You have kids in your group?" The pregnant woman said hopefully.

"Yup, we got five running around now and another on the way."

"Why are you telling us this? We could be awful people that could come and hurt everyone in your group." The man said, he seemed relaxed but Jill could see that his right hand was tense probably ready to grab his gun.

"Well for one thing, you got a kid as well, maybe two since Blondie over there looks younger than me. And for another thing, we are well protected. A group of eleven people couldn't really try and take my group. Sorry to burst your bubble." Jill smiled sweetly.

"You'd really take us all in, just like that?" The pregnant woman asked.

"Yes, you'd need to be under watch for a while of course, but it would be great to have all of you. We have an older woman; she would love to fatten you guys up." Jill laughed.

"Who says we need your group?" The crossbow wielding hick said.

"The fact that winter is coming and you all look like hell." Jill said. "How about I go search around town and come back in an hour and you guys can let me know what you decided." She smiled at them and everyone nodded.

"Thank you, my name is R-"

"I don't want to know anyone's names until you decide to stay or not." Jill cut him off. She walked back to her motorcycle and climbed on. She waved at the group then turned her bike back on and took off around the group.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

"How old do you think that girl is?" Carol said in deep thought. The young woman looked to be about seventeen, maybe eighteen.

"She's just a kid." Lori murmured; the girl had looked so happy even though the world was over. She looked healthy, well fed. She looked how Lori wanted Carl, Beth and the baby to look like one day.

"So what do you guys think?" Rick said pulling everyone out of their thoughts. "Should we go with her?"

"She seems to be telling the truth, it could be worth the shot." Glenn said smiling.

"Daryl, what do you think?" Rick asked the hunter.

"Chinaman seems to be right; I doubt a kid like that could survive on her own." Daryl shrugged.

"So is that everyone agreeing that we go?" Rick smiled slightly. When everyone nodded, even Carl, Rick's smile grew even bigger.

Jill came back to the group; they were still at the grocery store. But this time everyone was relaxed, well as relaxed as possible with dead people walking around. They were all eating and laughing, it was a lovely scene. Jill hoped that they agreed to come back with her, they seemed like nice people to have around and they would be good additions to the group's survival.

"So what'd you guys chose?" Jill said smilingly as she got off her bike. She pulled the hem of her shorts down a little more, riding on the bike made her feel more exposed than normal, especially in front of a bunch of new people.

"We would like very much to come with you." The brown haired man said standing up smiling.

"Well then I guess it's time for introductions and some rules." Jill smiled; she sat on a cement block in the parking lot with her rifle. "My name is Jill Hope."

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Rick Grimes, the pregnant woman is my wife Lori, and that's my son Carl. The older man is Hershel, and his two daughters Maggie and Beth. Then there's Glenn and T-Dog, Carol and that's Daryl." Rick said pointing to each member of the group. Daryl was the hot guy, the crossbow wielding hick.

"It's great to meet you guys. So uh, my group is led mostly by me and my brother Jack. Jack's wife and my best friend Bonnie is pregnant. Then my brother's best friend Tom is with us. I'd really appreciate it if you listened to us about my group, and the safety of the whole camp. We have two full families at the camp, and a thirteen, nine, six, five and sixteen year old running around." Jill smiled at Carl and Beth about kids their age. "We have Betty and Bill, there an older couple. Bill runs our farm and Betty does most of the cooking and she used to be a nurse so she can help with the whole pregnancy thing." Jill laughed.

"Well Hershel used to be a vet, he's been helping with our people injuries too." Rick smiled at her.

"Oh that's great, he can help Betty and Jane, and the animals on the farm." Jill smiled at the older man. "So you can all follow me to the fort, I'll ask you to give up your main weapons, just until we can trust you. But you can keep a knife on you if you want, and you might not even want your weapons on you by the time you can have them. The only people who tend to carry are my brother, Tom and Bill."

"Sounds good." Rick said trying not to cringe at the thought of giving up his weapon.

"I ain't givin' up my crossbow for anything." Daryl snarled; the first words he'd said since Jill came back. She couldn't help but a little tingly at the sound of his rough voice.

"Daryl please." Carol pleaded; she didn't want to ruin the chances of finding safety.

"Well a bow can't really hurt people without noticing, I mean someone will notice you if you start loading it…" Jill said thoughtfully. "I'll check with Jack, but I'm sure we can make an exception for the crossbow." Jill shrugged.

"Alrighty then, it's starting to get dark, should we head out?" Rick smiled finally, a real smile.

"Sure." Jill smiled, she got up and went back to her bike and watched as the group packed everything up. They were all happy; they all had a bounce in their step, and a real smile plastered on their faces.

Once everyone was packed up Jill started her bike and turned herself around. She heard another bike start and saw Daryl roll up from behind the RV. She smiled at him but all he did was grimace and look away.

"Ass." Jill muttered before she took off down the road. She checked her mirrors quickly to see if everyone was following then she just enjoyed the ride. Being on her bike relaxed her, its what kept her calm when things got hard back at camp.

All Daryl could think about was how hot the Jill chick was. When she first got of that bike all Daryl thought about was protecting the group. But once he figured she wasn't a threat he finally got to appreciate how hot she was. He felt like some sort of pervert since she barely looked legal, but she was hot. She had dark brown hair that she kept in a ponytail, but it looked to go to her shoulder blades, maybe a little longer. And her eyes were so blue, Daryl hadn't seen eyes like that before, and with the make up around her eyes they seemed even brighter.

Daryl figured she was around eighteen or nineteen, which made him about eleven years older than her. She was just a kid, a very well grown, beautiful kid.

When she came back after the little group meeting her shorts had ridden up even more and her legs looked so smooth and soft. Daryl felt his pants tighten just thinking about them. She wasn't very tall, maybe 5'1 which gave Daryl almost a foot above her.

Now he was watching her riding in front of him and he couldn't help but admire her ease on the bike, she was a natural.

*** So these are what I picture Bonnie, Jack, Tom, Claire and Jill to look like… I'll post my thoughts on Betty and Bill in the next chapter :)**

**Jill: . /tumblr_kvhg9q93Je1qzblkho1_ (Emma Stone: Zombieland)**

**Jack: . (Chris Pine: Carriers)**

**Bonnie:** ** . /-0ESd8VdKvi8/UGHWCdS_FtI/AAAAAAAAGDg/-IO5uUORfks/s1600/jennifer_lawrence_house_at_the_end_of_the_ ** or ** . . (Jennifer Lawrence : House at the End of the Street)**

**Tom: sites/default/files/imagecache/story_ (Christian Bale with facial hair)**

**Claire: . ?d=1024**** (Sasha Pieterse when she was young)**


	3. Chapter Three

*** So here is Betty and Bill, you guys finally get to know them. And get to know Claire a little bit better too.**

**Betty: /411_product_images/2001_Meryl%20Streep_Mamma% (Meryl Streep: Mamma Mia)**

**Bill: . (Tommy Lee Jones)**

Chapter Three

Jill sped up as she neared the fort so she could warn Tom ahead of time. She looked back at the group and pointed to the fence so they knew she wasn't leaving them behind.

She came to a speeding halt at the main gate, the fort was secluded enough that walkers didn't tend to stumble to their neck of the woods, but they still had someone on guard at night and during the day.

"Tom I got a group coming up behind me, can you radio Jack to come down here and tell Elena to get the kids inside." Jill said through the fence to her friend.

"Alright." He smiled then picked up his radio and called it in. The group all pulled up to the fence but Jill held up her hand so they didn't come out yet.

Once Tom was done the call he went and pressed the button to open the gate and Jill backed up and motioned for the group to start driving in.

There was a large paved area between the whole perimeter of the fence and the grass, and the group just used it as a parking lot. It was covered in chalk drawings from the kids playing around and when the new group came out of their vehicles they all looked at the drawings and smiled or teared up. Lori especially seemed to start crying, and Jill hoped they were happy tears.

They all formed a semi-circle around Jill and Tom and were looking around in awe.

"Is this Fort Benning?" Glenn asked which received a nod from Jill and a smile from Tom.

"Are you army?" Rick gasped; Jill seemed to young and petite to be a soldier.

"No not at all." Jill giggled, "We found this place about six months ago abandoned. The gates were open and there was a few walkers walking around. We're guessing that the army got infiltrated by the infection and everyone either died or ran away." She explained.

"Yea, kind of a waste if you ask me, I mean this place is perfect to restart life but no one knew it was here." Jack said walking up behind the group. They all jumped slightly and turned to look at the new member. It was obvious that he and Jill were related from the hair colour and they had the same eyes.

"Welcome to our home." Tom laughed looking around himself. This place still put everyone in awe sometimes.

"Sorry if Jill forced you against your will to come here, she has a thing for saving strays." Jack winked at the group with a big smile on his face to show that he wasn't being serious. "That's why we have all the dogs and cats running around this place." Jack and Tom laughed at that, but Jill just glared at her brother.

"Dogs?" Carl said peeking out from behind his mom. There was a smile on his face and he had a hopeful glint in his eyes.

"That's right little man; we got a bunch of dogs running around here." Jill smiled at him, "If you want, after we're all done here, I can go track down Jake and Sam and they can introduce you to Abby." She said sweetly. Jill always had a soft spot for kids and animals.

"Jake and Sam?" Lori asked like a protective mother.

"Cory's boy, Jakes about thirteen and Sam's nine." Tom said.

"Oh mom could I?" Carl asked turning to his mom.

She looked hesitant to say yes, "They'll stay in the court yard of course, and you can see the whole courtyard from anywhere in the fort. They'll probably be the safest kids in the world, Abby is really protective of kids too. If it helps any." Jill said to Lori, understanding her concern.

"MOMMY!" A little voice screeched interrupting whatever Lori was planning on saying. Everyone's head spun around to the little blonde girl running at a full sprint towards the group. She completely ignored the new group, not even giving them a second glance, throwing herself into Jill's open arms.

"Hey, hey. What's wrong?" Jill whispered into the little girl's ear. She stood back up holding the girl in her arms easily enough. The little one wrapped her legs around Jill stomach and had her arms around her neck holding on for dear life.

Everyone seemed to be in shock but Tom and Jack, they both just smiled at the scene.

"Why aren't you inside with Kathy and the boys?" Jill said the little girl.

"Elena said everyone had to go inside and then I heard your bike and I got so scared. Are you ok?" The little girl sobbed. She pulled her face away from Jill's shoulder and looked Jill straight in the eyes.

"Claire, I'm fine. You know that you should listen to Elena. What if something was wrong? You could have gotten hurt." Jill said seriously.

"Nuh uhh, I waited a whole five minutes and I heard no guns. So I knew it was safe." Claire said crossing her arms in front of her and she got a look of pride on her face.

Jill just laughed then looked back at the new people. They were all still in shock at the sight of this young woman holding the tiny child.

"Claire, do you want to say 'hi' to the new people?" Jill smiled at the girl and nodded her chin towards the group standing in front of them.

Claire looked over at the new people then she blushed and hid her face back in Jill's shoulder.

"Sorry, she's shy." Jack laughed at the little girl.

"Uhh, how old are you exactly?" Carol finally asked the question they were all wondering.

Jill laughed again and she smiled, not offended at all by the question. "I'm nineteen." She smirked. That just seemed to shock the others even more. "So why don't we get you guys all settled in, if you could just give your weapons to Tom here." She added.

"Thought I told y'all. I ain't givin' up my crossbow." Daryl snarled.

"Oh right sorry, Jack that shouldn't be a problem right? I mean it's not like he can load that subtly and start killing everyone." Jill smiled at her brother.

"Yea I don't see why not, what do you think Tom?" Jack asked his best friend.

"I don't have a problem with it." Tom shrugged his focus was more on collect everyone's guns then then issue at hand. But that was just Tom; he didn't really care about decisions that weren't all that important.

Once everyone's guns were collected Jill took them into the real area. "We can get everyone settled in then I'll bring you to Betty, she's been wanting a reason to have a big fancy dinner ever since we got here." She said still holding onto Claire. "Claire, you think you could go back to Elena now? I bet Kathy is lonely with just the boys." She said sweetly to the little girl.

Claire nodded her head and Jill put her down. She calmly walked over to the front of the group and shyly waved then she took off running towards the mess hall.

"She's adorable." Carol said absently, she looked sad but still strong.

"Yea she has us all wrapped around her little finger." Tom mused; he loved that little girl, just like everyone else at the fort.

"How old is she?" Lori asked. It came out a little bitchy but Jill just decided to ignore that.

"Five, although if you bring it up around her I suggest you say five and a half or else she'll tear you a new one." Jill smiled.

"So you got knocked up at fourteen?" Daryl said trying to act like he didn't care, but the thought of this beautiful girl being knocked up by some fumbling teenager made his blood boil a little bit.

"Oh god no, Claire isn't biologically mine. I found her when this all started, she was about three at the time and I took her in as my own." Jill said thoughtfully, she may have not given birth to that little girl but she was hers none the less.

"But she called you mommy." Maggie piped in finally saying something. She stayed back holding Glenn and Beth's hands. This place was wonderful, and the people seemed very friendly.

"Yea she knows I'm not her biological mom, but she doesn't remember much from before the world ended. We're her family, I'm her mom, Jack and Tom are her uncle's, Bonnie's her aunt and Betty and Bill are her grandparents."

"Who's Kathy?" Carl asked; the thought of animals and other kids seemed to bring the inner kid out in him too.

"She's Elena's daughter, Elena is our resident teacher. She taught high school before everything went down so she teaches the kids here. Kathy is Claire's best friend; it was inevitable since they're the only two little girls here."

"So over there is the kitchen and dining hall, we all eat dinner together, but breakfast and lunch tends to be just a buffet kind of thing. You just come when you get hungry and grab whatever they made. The farm is over there off to the side, the smell kind of sucks sometimes, but it's better than the walker smell." Jack said pointing to the building. "The farm is pretty well stocked with animals, we try not to kill the animals to much, but we've got about fifteen cows, two bulls, 2 steers, seven pigs, three horses and way too many chickens. The farm is pretty modern so it's easily managed by a few of us."

"We've got solar panels on the roof of every building so our kitchen is fully functioning. The supplies building had four freezers we keep stocked with meat. It seems like the army was preparing for this to happen, this is a fully functioning society, we really don't need much help from outside resources. We only go out to keep all of our luxury supplies up and to hunt so we don't run out of farm animals." Jill continued for her brother. By this time the group had gotten into the middle of the courtyard and they were all looking around with smiles on their faces.

"There's a main housing building with about forty-five rooms, we've closed up the two top floors since I doubt we'll get that many survivors, but our group takes up just seven of the rooms. There's also six separate houses for bigger families, Jack and his wife have one, Cory, Jane and their kids have the other, Ian and Elena have the other with their daughter Kathy, their son lives in a unit by himself. I live in one with Claire. So Rick, you, Lori and Carl can have the other house." Jill said stopping in front of the six nice little houses.

"They all have three bedrooms so when the baby comes you will have a room for it as well." Tom said motioning to Lori's big stomach. The elephant in the compound had been mentioned, the whole group had been awkward about how to bring up Lori's pregnancy. It obviously wasn't a big secret but the group seemed to have forgotten that this group had its own pregnancy.

"Uh, yea about her pregnancy, it won't be a problem right?" Rick said dropping his bags and putting himself in front of his wife. Daryl who had been silent the whole time didn't say a word but his body tensed and he became very alert.

"Now it would be pretty hypocritical of us to say it is a problem now wouldn't it?" A woman said walking over to the group. She was obviously pregnant as well, but not as big as Lori. That's when the group remembered that Jill had mentioned Jack's wife being pregnant.

"I'm Bonnie, the better member of the Hope family." The woman smiled at everyone as she came and put her arm around Jack's waist. "And I'm carrying what I hope to be a child that takes after me, not her daddy or auntie." She said rubbing her stomach.

"Oh please, you'd be lucky if he takes after me!" Jill cried out, "I am the perfect child to have." She laughed at her own sarcasm.

"Wow, this place is perfect." Lori whispered.

"Maybe to perfect." Daryl grumbled.

"I don't think it's perfect, but it's as close as we can get. Winter's going to be the biggest test. For everything we eat we save about half of it, so most of our crops are preserved and frozen. So we try and eat the stuff that will go bad sooner now, and save our non-perishables for the winter." Tom muttered; this was his biggest stressor at the moment. He was worried about keeping everyone alive over the winter.

"Well Lori, Rick, you guys head in to the house and get settled in. We'll drop off everyone else at the main housing and I'll come back with blankets and sheets for you guys." Jill said, she pointed to the house and watched them walk off. Right before they walked into the house Carl turned around and ran back to Jill and gave her a big hug around the waist.

"Thank you." He whispered before he ran back to his mom and they went inside.

Daryl watched the kid hug Jill around the waist and instantly felt jealous. Of course it was just the kid, and this girl was just a kid herself. But Daryl could not stop the stupid fucking emotions. This chick was like no chick he'd ever met. She seemed smart, resourceful, level headed and she was not only taking care of herself, but of everyone here.

And god she was sexy. Daryl was avoiding even looking at this girl, he didn't know what he was supposed to do, pretend like nothing was wrong or make a move. She was eleven years younger than him, but it's not like that was a big deal anymore. Dead things were eating people, an older man with a younger girl was nothing compared.

Watching her lead the rest of the group to the main housing was almost painful, her jean shorts fit her ass perfectly and her tits bounced with every step. The fact that she insisted on walking backwards so she could get to know everyone just made it worse. Daryl wasn't sure that he was going to survive this girl.

*** So I just want you guys to know that it will get more interesting… I just have to figure out how to give the big conflict and problem. I'm refusing to do a love triangle cause those just piss me off :) If anyone has an idea just let me know, I love having help.**

**Love, Nessa**


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

Jill was walking back from the main housing with a giant tote bag packed full with household necessities. She gave all the single people the things they would need for their rooms, sheets, blankets, a couple towel, shower stuff, and hygiene products.

The bag she was bringing to Rick and his family had more of the necessities. Since each room and house had a bathroom everyone was having a shower at the moment.

Jill knocked on the door and almost immediately Carl opened the door with a smile.

"Jill!" He said happily.

"Hey little man, I have a present for you guys." She said holding out the giant bag to the young man. "You can give this to your parents for me, I have to go do some stuff but let them know suppers at six thirty alright?" She smiled at him.

"Alright, see you later." He said.

Jill nodded then she turned around and walked to the dining hall to see Claire and see how Betty and Bill were doing.

Once Jill got to the dining hall she could hear the laughter of Kathy and Claire. Opening the door she saw the two little girls running around with Elena and Jane. Jake and Sam were sitting at one of the tables peeling potatoes and carrots.

Jill laughed and walked towards the humbled boys. "What did you two do this time?" She asked smiling.

"Help Claire sneak out to come see you." Sam said proudly.

"Yea, no reason to get in trouble." Jake grumbled.

"Well how exactly did you help her sneak out?" Jill laughed, while raising her eyebrow. It was never that simple with the boys.

"We took mom's glasses and hid them…" Sam said with less pride.

"There we go! Knew it was worse than you said." She winked, "But how about I help you get these all peeled?" She suggested while sitting down in front of the boys and she grabbed another knife and a potatoe.

While sitting down Daryl, Carol, T-Dog and Beth came walking into the dining hall to see what was going on.

"HEY!" Jill heard Jane scream out, she jumped, along with everyone else, and turned around to see who was in trouble this time but she found Jane glaring at her.

"What? I didn't do it!" Jill cried out in instinct, she wasn't sure what was wrong but she knew she had to cover her ass.

"You're doing it right now!" Jane yelled with exasperation, throwing her arms out at Jill dramatically.

"I'm sitting down!" Jill cried out, she was getting paranoid. Everyone else was laughed at the interaction, even Daryl had a smirk.

"You're helping the boys with their punishment, you're ruining my parenting." Jane whined, she was half serious. A part of her was annoyed but she didn't expect anything less from Jill, always trying to help out the kids and everyone else around the Fort.

"Well I'm in trouble now apparently so just let's just say it's my punishment now too." Jill shrugged.

"Jill, I am not your mother. I will not give you a punishment." Jane laughed.

"But you want too." Jill winked, "Don't worry, most people want to."

Claire came over and sat on Jill's lap watching out for the knife still in Jill's hand. Jill placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"You are all so happy." Carol said now sitting down at another table, having moved with the other survivors to watch the interactions.

"It's just because Jill's childish, she makes everyone laugh." Elena piped in holding her daughter upside down. Kathy was giggling like crazy and she was begging to be put down in between her giggles.

"Better to be childish then wrinkly and old like you Lena." Jill laughed. "Everybody, this is Carol, Beth, T-Dog and Daryl. They're four of the eleven that joined us this morning." Jill yelled out randomly, realizing she hadn't introduced anyone.

Everyone started saying Hi and introducing themselves.

"The rest of our group is probably at the farm and checking the perimeter before dinner." Elena said to nobody in general.

"I thought you guys had dogs." Carl said walking into the dining hall with his mom. Everybody looked cleaner and healthier.

"We do, they just like going to the farm when nobody's outside to play." Jake said looking up from the carrot he was peeling.

"Don't worry little man they'll come back down soon." I smiled at him. I put the knife and potato down and started running my hands through Claire's long blonde hair.

"I heard I get to feed more people!" Betty said coming out of the kitchen with a big smile on her face. She looked around and smiled when she saw the new members.

"Yea Betty, I know how much you love fattening people up so I brought some mal nourished people to your wonderful cooking." Jill smiled at the older woman.

"I don't need your back talk." Betty smirked at the young woman. "So I have a plan for the next week, I'm feeding you all lots of milk, potato's, vegetables and beef. Should get you all fattened up enough for winter." The old woman said happily.

"This is all just so much, real food, good people that care." Lori said still in shock.

"It sinks in eventually; just give it a couple months." Elena laughed.

Jill watched as everyone interacted with the new members. Jill kept her eyes on Daryl while Daryl avoided looking at anyone.

"Jill, look there's a new man; will you give this one a try?" Betty said to Jill, she tried to be quiet but the room heard and turned to look at them. Jill turned bright red and hid her face in Claire's hair.

"Uh, Betty I think this conversation is better left for a time when not everyone is listening to us." Jill mumbled.

"Oh fine, whatever." Betty smirked then she walked back to the kitchen to finish cooking for everyone.

"So… I'm guessing Betty wants you with someone?" Carol giggled.

"Oh yea, she's been trying to set Jill up with any available man we've come across." Elena laughed.

"Please, that was only Kevin, Tom and Jeremy." Jane scoffed, trying to come to Jill's defence.

"How about we stop talking about my none existent sex life in front of people that shouldn't care." Jill mumbled.

"Mommy what's a sex life?" Claire said looking up at Jill.

"Somethin' you don't gotta know 'bout till you're twenty-five." Daryl said to the little girl. She looked at him with big blue eyes and nodded happily. She got down off the bench and started walking towards Daryl. Jill looked at him and mouthed a thank you. Daryl nodded his head then watched the little girl coming towards him.

Claire climbed onto the bench beside Daryl and just stared up at him. Daryl shifted under the little girls gaze.

"What do ye want?" He finally snapped when the staring was to much.

"You don't look mean." The little girl said simply.

"Why would I?"

"Cause Janey said we had to stay inside cause the new people could be mean. But you don't look mean."

Jill looked up at Jane and raised an eyebrow. "You said they could be mean?"

"I thought it would keep them inside, but apparently Claire doesn't care." Jane shrugged.

"Claire, he doesn't look mean cause they aren't mean." Jill said to the little girl who was still staring at Daryl.

"Not like the other ones?" Claire asked finally looking away from Daryl.

"No sweetheart."

It looked like Carol or Lori was going to ask what Claire had meant but at that moment Bonnie, Jack and two men the group hadn't met yet came bursting into the dining hall yelling and laughing. They were followed close behind by three panting dogs and the other members of the new group.

"Carl, those are a few of the dogs if you want to play with them." Jill said to the little boy. He looked at his mom who nodded carefully then he jumped down from his seat and carefully went up to the dogs.

"Jake, Sam you can play with them too, as long as you've learned your lesson." Jane said firmly. The two boys had finally finished peeling and they nodded happily. "Alright bring that stuff into Betty for tomorrow's supper and then you can play."

The two boys quickly picked up everything and ran into the kitchen.

"You know they didn't learn anything right?" Jill laughed.

"I know, but a mother can hope can't she?"

"Sir what's your name?" Claire asked Daryl looking up at him again.

Daryl looked around trying to see if anyone was going to save him from this little girl, but everyone was too busy introducing themselves and talking.

"Uh, Daryl." He mumbled.

"I'm Claire, Claire Hope." She smiled at him.

"Yea."

"Are you going to date my mommy? Grandma Betty wants you to date her." She asked simply.

"Uh, no I don't think so." Daryl said awkwardly. He looked over at Jill and saw her laughing at something her brother had said. Her face lit up and her eyes got bright, she became even more beautiful. Daryl wished that it was him making her laugh.

"How come?" Claire asked pulling Daryl out of his thoughts.

""Cause we just met, and I'm too old." He sighed looking at the little girl. Why not tell her the truth? It's not like she really understood the problem.

"Well I think you should." The little girl said, than she got up and went to play with the other kids.

Daryl sighed, finally free of those big blue prying eyes. He understood how that kid could have everyone wrapped around her finger.

"She wasn't causing too much stress was she?" Jill said beside Daryl making him jump. His head spun around and he saw her there, standing beside him with a huge smile on her face.

"Huh?" He choked out, he hadn't been this nervous with a girl since middle school.

"I asked if Claire wasn't too stressful." She laughed; she sat down beside him and kept smiling. Daryl could feel the heat coming off of her body. They were practically touching.

"Nah." Daryl said simply, he tried to come up with something witty or funny to say but her presence was making his brain jumbled.

"So how are you liking your room?" Jill asked. She wanted to talk to this man, get to know him better. She wasn't sure if it was because of her looks or something else, all she knew was that she wanted to.

"Uh, fine." He mumbled.

"Is there anything I can bring to you? I'm going to be collecting everyone's cloths tonight so if you want something I can bring it to you when I pick up your cloths…" Jill trailed off realizing she was rambling.

"Why are ye taking our cloths?" Daryl asked gruffly.

"We have a laundry room; I'm going to wash everyone's cloths so you have clean ones for tomorrow. And I'm going to replace the ones that aren't in good shape." Jill shrugged; she was biting her tongue to keep from saying too much.

"Oh, then no." He said.

"You don't want your cloths washed?" Jill said in shock. The smile fell from her face when she thought that Daryl just didn't like her.

"Nah I do, I meant I don't need anythin'." He said quickly, he finally looked up at Jill and she smiled at him again.

"So what is your strength? Like what are you good at?" Jill said turning her body to face Daryl completely.

"Uh, hunting."

"Oh that's great! Jack and Tom try and do it sometimes but Tom can never shut up long enough to get more than one deer." Jill laughed. "I guess you are a solitary hunter right?" She asked.

Daryl just nodded silently.

"Well there's a quad in the garage, so it could help you on your hunts right?" Jill pressed, she wanted to see if she could get him to talk more. He seemed like a good man, Claire seemed to like him well enough.

"Probably." He muttered, he looked around almost like trying to find an exit. It reminded Jill of a caged animal.

Jill was going to say something to make him feel better, or to back off enough so that he relaxed. But Jill didn't want to back off to much, she wanted to get to know this man. But Betty came out of the kitchen yelling for supper time.

"Time to start the fattening process." Jill winked before getting up and leading the children to the kitchen.


	5. Chapter Five

*** So I'm just going to get all mushy on you guys for a minute. Thank you for taking the time to read my story and any criticism or comments would be great. And if you have any suggestions on how to make my story better or ideas on what I should do with my characters then I would love to hear from you… Thank you again 3**

Chapter Five

It was twelve at night by the time everyone on the camp was gone into their rooms and sleeping. Jill was on watch for the first part of the night, and Tom had the second part. Night patrol was usually pretty easy; the only hard part was staying awake.

Jill paced around the gates; she was on her third round when she heard the groaning. Jill froze and listened carefully and she heard about four different groans. She turned on her flashlight and started shining it around trying to find where the walkers were.

She knew it would be smart to go get Tom or Jack but she just wanted to get this over with. Once she spotted them she took on of the trap doors in the gate. They were practically invisible to anyone if they didn't know they were there which is why Jack, Jill and Tom decided to keep them a secret, in case one of the kids got the wrong idea.

Jill took out her machete that was attached to her bare thigh; it was passed around the people who protected the camp. So that they wouldn't have to fire their gun unless it was an emergency.

Jill let out a whistle to get the walkers attention then she swung the machete into the first's one head. She took out three easily enough but the fourth had gotten its hand stuck in her hair and was using it as leverage to pull it towards its mouth.

Jill let out a scream as she tried to bring the machete to the walkers head but with trying to hold its head away from her neck. Jill dropped the machete when she realized it was no good and she started trying to reach for her gun one handed. It was just a small hand gun but she just needed one shot.

The walkers teeth were trying to bite down on Jill's wrist and Jill couldn't reach the gun. It was time, Jill was going to die and leave Claire without a mom again.

Jill's grip started to weaken and the walker was barely an inch away from Jill's skin when suddenly there was a click and the walker fell to the ground. Its grip on her hair was gone and Jill collapsed to her knees. She started to sob in relief and fear, that was the first close call Jill had had with walkers in a very long time.

"Christ girl, get the fuck up." Daryl's gruff voice said beside. Jill looked over at the walker, seeing the arrow sticking out of its head through her tears.

Jill then looked up at Daryl who stood proudly with his crossbow, his eyes kept travelling around the edge of the woods then they came back to her for a second, then back to surveying the tree line.

"I said git up." Daryl snapped.

"Sorry." Jill muttered finally standing up and grabbing the machete she had dropped. "Thank you for saving me." She whispered, all the energy was drained from her voice.

"Let's just get ye inside." He muttered. He stalked off to the trap door and opened it.

"How did you know that was there?" Jill muttered as she came up to him.

"Just noticed it is all." He shrugged; he held it open for her and then followed her in.

"So what were you doing up?" Jill said turning around and she looked at the ground, embarrassed from needing to be saved.

"Just instinct I guess, haven't had a full night's sleep in a while." He shrugged openly staring at her. She looked frazzled and weak; she looked like a normal woman at the moment. Not a strong, proud, fun woman.

"Ohh, yea it takes a little while for people to get used to being safe at night, if you want we can have you on watch some nights if it will make you feel better." She shrugged at him. She checked her watch and saw that she had to go wake up Tom in about five minutes.

"So you left your kid alone?" Daryl asked, it was judgmental but if she did it would say lots about Jill's personality.

"Oh god no." Jill said, her head shot up and she laughed a little bit. "When I'm on the perimeter, Tom stays and watches her." Jill smiled at him.

"Oh, so you and that Tom guy are… shackin' up?" Daryl said gruffly, he no longer looked at Jill, he didn't feel like he deserved to look at her. She wasn't his.

"No never, ew." Jill laughed, tears sprung up in her eyes she was laughing so hard. "Tom's like my brother, besides didn't you hear? My daughter and Betty are still looking for a man for me." Jill nudged him; she noticed how he froze and tensed at the physical contact no matter how small it was.

"So what about you and Carol? She seems to really trust you." Jill smiled at him. In her mind she was praying that Carol was just a close friend.

"I tried to find her little girl but and I guess we got close." He shrugged, obviously uncomfortable with talking about himself.

"Oh, what happened to the little girl?" Jill asked as she motioned for Daryl to start walking with her.

"Turns out she got bit and we found her in a barn full of 'em dead bastards." He growled.

"I'm sorry, that must have been awful. Trying so hard to find her just to find out it was no use." Jill said, her voice was quiet and sad. "Do you think it would be acceptable to ask Carol to help watch Claire and Kathy?" She asked. Jill had been considering asking Carol to help since she seemed so happy with the kids running around.

"Nah I think she'd like it." Daryl muttered as the came up to Jill's house.

"You can come in if you want; I just have to wake up Tom for his watch." Jill suggested walking over to the front door and walking in without waiting for Daryl's answer.

Daryl couldn't decide if he wanted to go in, he wanted to see her home; he wanted to know what kind of life she lived in the fort. But if he went in he was in unfamiliar territory with a sexy young woman.

Finally he just grew some balls and walked into the house after her. _Dixon's ain't no pussies, they just fuck 'em. _Merle's voice said in Daryl's head, which Daryl just ignored for the most part. The Merle in his head had already proven himself wrong when Daryl had fallen in the creak.

"Tom." Jill said nudging the man with her boot. He was lying on the floor snoring quite loudly. Jill was surprised that Claire was still sleeping. "Tommy." She said nudging him a little harder. He still didn't move, he just choked on a snore and grumbled before continuing the awful sound.

"Thomas James Adam!" Jill yelled while actually pushing him with her whole foot.

Tom shot up and looked around half alert to the problem that had woken him up. His eyes found Jill laughing hysterically and Daryl standing behind her with a smirk on his face.

"Was that necessary Jill?" Tom grumbled as he stood up and stretched.

"Yes, it's your turn for watch." She smiled at him. Tom just nodded and grabbed the machete from her and nodded to Daryl before walking out of the house.

"Want something to drink?" Jill said kicking off her boots and walking towards the kitchen.

"Uh sure, why was he sleeping on the floor?" Daryl asked following behind her after laying his crossbow at the doorway.

"Probably rolled himself off of the couch again." Jill just shrugged. She went to a cabinet and grabbed to glasses before grabbing a bottle of Southern Comfort. "Is this ok?" She asked holding up the bottle to Daryl.

"Perfect." He smiled; an actual smile that made Jill's heart skip a beat and certain body parts get excited. This had to be the most gorgeous man ever in Jill's opinion. She was having trouble not ripping off her clothes and jumping him.

Jill shook her head to clear away the erotic images dancing in her head, practically teasing her. Singing _"Ha ha you're never getting laid like this."_

Once the thoughts were as gone as Jill could get she poured to glasses of SoCo and re capped the bottle. She passed one glass to Daryl and pretty much drained her glass in the first sip.

Daryl drank his slowly and stared at Jill over the rim of his glass. It unnerved Jill a little bit, but it also didn't help the images that were in Jill's head.

"So, uh how are you liking it here?" Jill coughed out. Her throat was closing up and her hands were getting clammy. She hadn't reacted like this to a hot guy since she was fourteen. Jill was calm, cool and collected. No boy could get to Jill if she didn't want them too, except this man apparently.

"It's fine, haven't really gotten used to it." He shrugged still drinking the booze slowly.

Jill opened her mouth to most likely say something stupid again. But Jill heard a soft thump and then a door opening, signalling that Claire was up for some reason.

"Mommy…" The little girl whispered as she came walking into the kitchen rubbing her eyes. Her hair was done up in to little braids and she was wearing a purple nightgown with bunny slippers.

Jill quickly put down her glass and walked over to her daughter and picked her up. "Hey sweetheart, what are you doing up?" She said sweetly holding Claire close.

"I had a bad dream." Claire mumbled, holding on to Jill as tightly as possible.

Jill walked over to the living room and sat on the couch with Claire on her lap. Daryl came and stood in the doorway watching Jill interact with her daughter. It gave him a sort of feeling of longing, to have that himself, to have had that as well. A mother that comforted him when he was sad or scared, he wanted to have a kid so he could be a better parent then his were. And watching Jill with the little girl did not help his fantasy life.

"It was just a dream sweetie. No one is going to hurt you, Daryl and I are right here." Jill whispered to the little girl.

"Daryl's here?" Claire asked without looking up.

"Yep he's right there." Jill said pointing to the man who froze with the glass halfway to his mouth.

Claire looked up and looked over at the man. She smiled at him and got out of Jill's lap and walked over to him and grabbed his hand. She walked them both to the couch and that sat him down on the couch then she sat between them.

"Daryl, can you tell me a story?" Claire asked looking up at him.

"Uh, I don't know any." He muttered. He looked up at Jill trying to see how she was reacting to Claire being so comfortable with him. Jill was just smiling at him.

"Claire, how about I tell you both a story?" Jill asked the little girl.

"Ok!" Claire said excitedly.

"How about you Daryl?" Jill asked him, looking him in the eyes.

"Sure why the h-. Sure why not." He stopped himself off from cursing in front of the little girl. Jill laughed at that but nodded.

"Alright let's get you into bed for the story." Jill laughed as she swung Claire up into the air and started walking towards her room. Daryl followed closely behind trying really hard not to look at the girl's ass.

'_This girl seems to perfect'_ Daryl thought, she was beautiful, funny, tough and loving. And this could be the girl that broke Daryl Dixon.


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

"You didn't have to stay you know." Jill said to Daryl as they walked out of Claire's room. Daryl had stayed through the entire story and Claire had convinced him to sit with her on her big bed. When he finally agreed after watching Jill laughed hysterically at them, Claire has cuddled herself into Daryl.

"Ain't got nothing better to do." Daryl shrugged as he went and grabbed his glass of booze again. Jill re filled hers and drank this one slowly, unlike the first glass she had.

"She likes you by the way; she's barely that comfortable with Tom and Jack." Jill said smiling, if something were to actually happen between her and Daryl, it was nice to know that Claire liked the guy.

Daryl didn't know what to say, kids didn't usually like him, at least not that quickly. He was tough, snappy and rude most of the time, and that tended to scare kids away, especially the young ones.

"Try not to worry about it too much; it's not easy to disappoint that girl. She likes you now, so she'll like you forever." Jill laughed at his stricken and worried face.

"I ain't worried about some little girl liking me." Daryl scoffed. Jill just shook her head and smiled at the man. His anger and snappy attitude was hot, especially since Jill knew he was a good guy. He was great with Claire, and with Carol. He even seemed to like her, at least a little bit.

"What did you do before the world went to shit?" Jill asked as she sat on the counter. The kitchen wasn't huge, but it was a nice size for a family. Daryl leant against the counter across from her; he was trying hard not to look at her thighs that were exposed.

"Uh, construction mostly, but I just went back and forth from odd jobs." He shrugged.

"So how old are you?" She asked, she had planned on being much more subtle, but the need for sleep was starting to fog up her brain.

"Uh, thirty, or thirty one, I'm not sure it's been awhile since I've seen a calendar." He mumbled.

"Not too old." She laughed; she nudged him with her foot and smiled at him.

"Eleven years older than you." He growled.

"So what? You don't look old." She laughed, she felt really brave, actually talking about this possibility. She was almost admitting that she found this man very attractive.

Daryl on the other hand was freaking out, this girl couldn't be thinking about what he thought she was. This little kid was touching a subject she really shouldn't be.

Jill put her glass down and moved her foot out to nudge Daryl again this time he grabbed her ankle and pulled her closer to him. He put his glass down as well and then put himself in front of her, between her legs without touching.

"You don't know what you're fucking with kid." He growled, he put his hands on her bare thighs and felt himself tightening in his pants.

"I'm fucking with a tough, redneck hunter." She smirked at him. Jill scooted herself closer to the edge of the counter so her pelvis was closer to his.

"Who's eleven years older than ya." He muttered, Jill felt his hands start to move away from her legs so she wrapped her legs around his back and grabbed the back of his neck and shoulder.

"If you want it to be just sex I'm willing to let it be just sex, but god please! You are the first guy that has ever made me feel like this, and I don't think I could handle seeing you around camp without at least knowing what it's like to have you just once." Jill whimpered; she was used to be in control, not letting her emotions get the best of her. But this man had gotten under her skin and into her brain in less than a day.

"You'd be willing to let this be a onetime thing?" Daryl asked looking her in the eyes.

"If that's what you want." Jill shrugged, her face was relaxed but Daryl saw that she wanted more, she actually wanted him.

Daryl leant forward and grabbed her chin, he brought her lips to his and kissed her gently. Jill pushed against his lips and grabbed his hair at the base of his skull. She pulled him closer with her hands and her legs, so her crotch was finally touching his abdomen.

Daryl pulled back to catch his breath, he put his forehead against hers and smirked. "More than just a onetime thing." He muttered and before Jill could say anything he was back to kissing her. Jill smiled into the kiss; this was going to be a wonderful night.

*** I'm really sorry, I suck at smut. But if someone wants to write it for me then just let me know :)**


	7. Chapter Seven

***** Important… So obviously I planned on going with this story much longer… But I have realized that for me to not lose interest… and for everyone to be able to get a good ending. I'm going to write shorter stories from now on. Maybe little to no conflict and not to much romance before hand.*** **

Chapter Seven

Jill woke up with a start, she was facing the wall of her bedroom. She felt an arm around her waist and she smiled. Daryl had stayed all night, he didn't sneak out in the middle of the night.

Jill turned around gently and looked at Daryl's sleeping face. He was so relaxed, so calm when he was asleep. He really was the most handsome man Jill had ever met.

"Stop staring, it's rude." Daryl muttered without even opening his eyes.

Jill jumped slightly then she giggled nervously. "Claire will be getting up soon, you can sneak out now if you want." She said without trying to let the sadness seep into her voice. She remembered that he said this was for more than one night, but she doubted he wanted to be involved so much in her life.

Daryl's eyes opened quickly and he frowned. "Why would I wanna sneak out?" His eyebrows came together in confusion.

"Well, Claire is young, and I don't want you to be expected to be around us like that. Sex is great, but I'm not expecting you to become a huge person in both of our lives." Jill shrugged.

"Maybe I wanna be in the both of yer lives." Daryl stated, he looked away from her face and tried not to show that he was embaressed by his moment of truth.

"Really?" Jill said, she grabbed his chin and brought his face up to hers.

"Sure, I guess." He muttered.

"Well then I guess we better get up and start some breakfast. I don't really want Claire to find us naked in bed." Jill laughed, then she pulled out of Daryl's grip and went to get some clean cloths on.

"_Maybe this is the perfect place afterall." _Daryl thought…

The End… Sorry.


End file.
